


Alone

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Based on the prompt: “there’s something I need to tell you.”
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	Alone

She was in the kitchen, staring into her mug as she stirred the coffee granules into the hot water. A comfortable and yet slightly tense atmosphere in the house following their earlier argument at work.

She sighed. She was aware she acted irrationally and without thinking. Perhaps it was a little childish and immature to storm off the way she did but she was embarrassed. Embarrassed and sleep deprived and her arse of her husband had made her feel ten times worse. She exhaled as she poured the milk into the mug, continuing to stir it into the black liquid. He wasn’t an arse though, was he? Charlie was just looking out for her, the way he always had.

Duffy returned the milk back to the fridge and stirred the solution once more, dropping her spoon into the sink with a clunk. Clutching the mug, she took a sip and lent back against the counter. She knew she needed to tell Charlie the truth, keeping it to herself wasn’t doing anyone any favours. In fact, trying to keep her secret was just becoming harder and more unbearable. How much longer would it be until she put someone’s life at risk? If he hadn’t have been there and she’d gone ahead with the injection, she knew she would’ve killed him. What if next time Charlie wasn’t there?

She closed her eyes for a moment as she collected her thoughts, almost picturing how the conversation was going to go.

_Duffy stepped into the living room. Charlie sat on the couch reading the newspaper, (although there wasn’t much he could read without his glasses) _

_“Charlie?”_

_“Yes darling?” He looked up, folding the newspaper into his lap._

_“There’s something I need to tell you.” She began but soon stopped when she saw the look of concern on his face and the look in his eye._

She shook her head and opened her eyes, staring into the bottom of the mug. A tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn’t do that to him. She couldn’t tell him, she was his rock, it would destroy him. As the tear dropped into her coffee, she realised she had no option but to fight this alone.


End file.
